Wrong Turn
by arianstarr
Summary: Smallville & Supernatural crossover.  Pairing:  Lex & Dean.  Summary:  A wrong turn leads to much more than just a game of pool.


**Title**: Wrong Turn  
**Author**: Arian (arianstarr)  
**Pairing**: Lex Luthor/Dean Winchester  
**Fandom**: Smallville/Supernatural  
**Summary**: A wrong turn leads to much more than just a game of pool.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't profit, just like to play. Smallville and all related characters belong to Al, Miles, DC Comics, the WB, the CW, and a slew of others, I'm sure. Supernatural and all related characters belong to Eric Kripke and Co., along with the WB and CW and anyone else I might be missing. Original story content belongs to me.

* * *

Lex knew he wouldn't be recognized. Not in an off-the-beaten-track bar like this one. The wooden structure was lit up with dingy lighting, but the tables, counter, and wooden floor were clean. There were pool tables directly across from the door, and the two young men currently playing at the only occupied table did not escape Lex's attention. 

He'd stumbled across The Roadhouse purely by chance after taking a wrong turn about forty miles back. When his search for a hotel had turned up nothing, he'd given in and stopped at the first bar he'd seen.

The woman behind the bar pushed her dirty-blond hair back behind one ear as she stopped in front of him, looking him up and down suspiciously. Lex knew he stood out from the crowd of denim and flannel dressed men and women surrounding him. "What can I get you?" she asked in a voice rough and confident.

"Shot of whiskey and a beer, please."

She set the drinks before him and he passed her a bill, refusing the change she held out to him. "Is there a hotel somewhere nearby?" he asked, leaning across to be heard above the crack of the cue ball breaking a fresh game and the sudden start of an unnamed classic rock song on the jukebox.

"About twenty minutes east. But you'd be better off sleeping in your car then paying for a room in that hole."

Lex nodded. There was no way he was sleeping in his car. The bartender caught the look on his face and leaned in to speak quietly to him. "It's another sixty-five miles after that to the next decent motel. I have a couple rooms that I rent out in back. They're clean, warm, and cheap. Hell of a lot nicer than anything else you'll find around here. Name's Ellen. You let me know if you decide you want to take one."

He glanced around the bar once more, then through the windows at the snow that had started to fall since he'd come inside. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

She smiled at him, and for the first time Lex noticed that she was rather attractive. "$30 for the night. I'll show you back whenever you're ready. "

"Thank you." He tossed back his shot and chased it with the beer as she walked away. Setting the beer back down on the bar, Lex realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd drank one.

Turning on the stool, he let his eyes roam over the rough looking crowd around him. He could feel the gazes of some and caught the eyes of others. Most stared blatantly for a moment as if sizing him up before moving back to what they were doing.

Except for one of the men at the pool table. He was tall, even standing next to the giant of a man he was with. From his seat, Lex could see full lips and a strong, stubble-covered jaw beneath a smooth nose and large eyes. He was watching Lex intently and didn't turn away when their eyes met until his friend nudged him with his pool cue. Even then, the man turned almost reluctantly away from him.

Lex took the opportunity to observe as he moved around the table, long legs - slightly bowed - carrying him to the far side as he lined up a shot and stretched gracefully over the felt. He watched as one arm was drawn and broad shoulders flexed with the movement before the stranger took his shot and sent a striped ball flying into the corner pocket. He smirked at his companion, but his eyes were soon drawn back to Lex's.

When the taller of the two made his way to the bar for another round, Lex found himself moving off his stool and heading towards the other. He leaned against the side of the table, just a touch closer than was necessary, and tipped his beer bottle slightly in his direction.

"Lex."

"Dean."

"You're good," Lex said, nodding at the half-finished game behind them.

Dean grinned and leaned back, jean-clad legs kicked out in front of him, long sleeve t-shirt pulling tight across well-defined muscles as he crossed his arms.

"You play?" Lex nodded. "Interested in a game?"

"Your partner might object."

"Sammy can fend for himself. He's a big boy."

Lex smirked and set his drink down on the rail while Dean gathered the balls and racked a fresh game. Sam returned long enough to pass Dean his drink and flash him a raised eyebrow before saying he was going to get some research done.

"See you in the morning, geek boy," Dean called after him. "My kid brother," he explained when he turned to find Lex's blue-grey eyes on him. Dean let his eyes travel down the length of Lex's body. "Not from around here, are you?"

"Metropolis."

"A Kansas boy. Me too. Lawrence."

Lex sidled up next to him and leaned in close to his ear. "Are we going to talk about where we're from, or are we going to play?"

Dean grinned again, and Lex took in the sight of green eyes and long lashes that made him think of the word _pretty_.

The game didn't last long. Not with the way Lex stretched himself out over the table, or how Dean found a dozen different ways to brush against him when he walked past. Ten minutes in, Dean took aim and deliberately sank the eight ball.

"I guess you win," he said, deep voice rough and almost drowning in suggestion. "It's too bad we didn't decide on a prize."

"I'm sure we can come to a mutually agreeable term now." Lex picked up his drink and sucked back the rest of the liquid, letting his lips linger longer than necessary around the mouth of the bottle. He slid his fingers through the condensation on the bottle neck when he set it back down. "I've got a room here for the night."

Dean smirked at him, all cocky charm and dirty thoughts. "Let's go." He swung by the bar to grab the room key from Ellen, who rolled her eyes at him and handed it over.

"You're doing the laundry tomorrow."

"It's Sam's turn," Dean winked at her and was back at Lex's side a moment later, and then they were heading towards a hallway out behind the bar area.

As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, Lex wasted no time in tugging Dean's shirt over his head and pulling open the buttons of his own black dress shirt. Dean's lips were on his neck as the soft fabric slid from his shoulders to the floor.

Neither wasted breath on words, choosing instead of fumble off the rest of their clothing while attacking the other's mouth, jaw, neck. Dean grunted when Lex's teeth fixed over his nipple and bit down lightly before pushing him back until his knees bumped the bed and they fell onto the soft mattress.

Lex worked his way down Dean's body, biting and kissing hard flesh, running his hands through the thin hair on his thighs, before his mouth came to rest on the head of Dean's cock. Dean let out a startled moan of half-pain, half-pleasure when Lex let his teeth scrape gently across the head and down the shaft as he lowered his mouth over him.

Looking up, he could see the column of Dean's throat pulled taut as he arched his head back and gripped the comforter with both hands. From his vantage point, Lex could see a dusting of freckles across the toned skin of Dean's shoulders.

Working the cock in his mouth, pulling tight with suction and swirling his tongue across the tip, Lex let one hand play across Dean's stomach, moving lower until smooth fingertips brushed across his balls and up behind them to press lightly against his ass.

Dean arched further into the touch, groaning as his body trembled through a climax that left him panting with his eyes closed as Lex swallowed discreetly before moving up to bite into the flesh behind Dean's right ear.

He rocked his erection into the ridge of Dean's hip, waiting for him to ride out the aftershocks. Thrusting lightly, pre-come smoothing the way, Lex could feel the heat coiling low in his stomach as he inched closer to his own orgasm.

Dean's eyes opened, pupils so wide they ate most of the colour and left Lex looking into black orbs with just a hint of green around them. Lex let him flip them over – let Dean control the moment. He settled against the pillows as Dean's calloused hand wrapped around his cock and started a pattern of rough, rapid strokes with a twist at the end every few pulls.

Lex fought back a cry when his cock slipped into Dean's throat and lost the battle when the other man started to hum. He felt himself spinning out of control when one of Dean's fingers slipped inside him to crook against his prostate, the dry burn of friction pushing him over the edge.

Hungry, biting kisses followed before dwindling down to lazy brushes of kiss-swollen lips. Eventually Lex slipped out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. When he came back out a few minutes later, Dean was gone.

Crawling under the rumpled covers, Lex slipped into an easy sleep. He woke early the next morning, left a wad of bills on the bar for Ellen, and was fifty miles away before the sun kissed the horizon.


End file.
